


What about my wand?

by LpsClair



Series: Drarry Micro-fiction [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Happy Ending, Loss of Limbs, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 16:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20312263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LpsClair/pseuds/LpsClair
Summary: Draco wants something.The Dark Lord wants something too.Draco pays the price and is ultimately pleased with the result.





	What about my wand?

The Dark Lord had just two things in mind when he marked Draco Lucius Malfoy. 

1\. Kill Dumbledore  
2\. Make Lucius jealous

The Dark Lord wanted Draco to be one of the best wizards to ever live, he wanted Draco to continue on his legacy. To make sure that Draco would stand all he had in mind for a teen, it was only fair to have Draco kill the beloved Headmaster. Yes it did particularly break the poor boy, but his determination to succeed was evident to the Dark Lord all the same. 

With regards to Lucius; he knew what Draco wanted more than paternal recognition, Draco wanted to out do his father, out rank him. Draco wanted it because he knew it would make his father more proud. 

But greed is a sin, and every sin has a price one must be willing to pay.

That was the Draco Lucius Malfoy Harry Potter ended up dating after the war. The Draco who had achieved his goals, the Draco who had indeed continued on the Dark Lord's legacy, and the Draco who had paid dearly for everything. 

You would never assume anything bad happened to Draco. But if you look closer. His hands are skeletal, ivory in colour. A gift the Dark Lord had awarded him, that's what his mother always said. 

That's the only part the public ever see.

The Dark Lord knew how to force Draco to get better, it wasn't through threats of murder. How do you force dependence out of someone? By taking away what they are dependent on. 

How do you force a wizard or witch to learn non verbal and wandless Magic? You take away their hands and tongue. 

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

It was cold but dry. Something Draco would be forever thankful for; he could however think of much more comfortable ways to go about this. "My Lord?" He asked softly turning his head to face him, strapped to a table with his hands immobilised. The knife glistened in the firelight, instinctively Draco tried to move his hands. 

The Dark Lord smilied, the sight made Draco cringe, "You've already told your final words to your parents, what more do you require?" His fingers brushed against Draco's wrist, placing the knife on his chest. 

"What will you do with my wand? And will it be quick?" Draco asked, he wasn't scared, no now it was too late to be scared. He wasn't getting off the table untill his hands had been butched from his arms, and his tongue cut. "What about my ring?"

A smile was what he got back in return "Quick as it possibly could be, and should you want it I'll return your wand." Lord Voldemort paused, as of thinking of a response, "Don't fret over your ring Draco, you'll still have a neck after this." 

It was then the knife was picked up again and sliced. Draco hardly suppressed a whimper, but a single tear did fall. It was only seconds as he felt it again. Lord Voldemort had indeed done as previously promised and stopped the bleeding quickly. "There there, no need to cry." He wasn't crying, he was sniffling. 

It felt strange. Yes Draco was givien a while to adjust to the new feeling. What he once had total control over he had suddenly lost. It was unbelievable how easily he had got his head around it. "Don't worry, you be able to speak one language Draco." The way that was said... That's why Draco had been learning Parsletonge! He nodded and opened his mouth, licking his dry lips "I'll save you annoyences." 

Draco didn't know what he meant by that but it soon didn't matter. As with an hour ago Draco began to shut his eyes. He felt a sharp nail grab the tip of his tounge and pull it slightly. Slice. Curiously he opened his eyes "Keep them open, I know you want to watch." Oh how he wanted to call lier. But it was true.  
"Do you want your wand after this?" Draco nodded, his mouth still open.

Th last words he would ever say would be 'What about my ring?'. It made him internally huff, he would never get to tell Harry how much he actually cared. How much he loved Harry. When thought about, his family meant a little more; that ring and eventually the Lordship ring, would protect him.

Keeping his eyes open he watched as Lord Voldemort pressed the clean knife to where his tongue met his jaw. He felt his heat beat pick up, it was no longer steady, rapid and efficient. His core had tied itself into a knot at his center. Oh Lords no! He saw Lord Voldemort smirk growing. This wasn't what he would imagine this planning out. 

Blood fillied his mouth immediately as his tounge met the bin where his hands were. He spluttered and spit into a bowl. He took the cup of water, cold he noticed, to help him explell the irony, metallic taste coating his mouth. It took five cups of water before it finally stopped. 

He would get his rewards eventually. He would be praised for the pain he braved. And he would be remembered for what it helped him achieve. 

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Nevertheless, Harry Potter loved Draco with all his heart, they spent every waking moment with eachother. They could communicate by one language. Parsletonge. Afteral, who needs a tongue to hiss? Within a year they had announced a wedding date. The world seemed at peace with Voldemort's ideas at play but adapted to not be synonymous with genocide.

A few months after that night Draco had cancelled one of his rewards, it would make little difference, so he didn't think it mattered a whole lot. Harry didn't care. He liked Draco regardless of anything. 

Although he did pick up his wand now and then to make sparks fly. He wanted to use it for the wedding and then place it in the Malfoy Valut, as an heirloom. He used his father's wand if it was absolutely necessary, but most of thine had it float beside him, or have the teeth attach to his clothes.

They were happy. The wizarding world was happy. 

That was all that mattered.


End file.
